


Poor Stevie

by Babybucky1943



Series: Three Idiots in Love [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Age play (sort of), Anxious Bucky, Idiots in Love, Language, Masturbation, Multi, Sick Steve, explosion of a robot, non graphic messy diapers, peeing in bed, wet diapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Steve got the flu bug that the boys had.
Relationships: steve/Bucky/clint
Series: Three Idiots in Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Poor Stevie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To the person who requested Sick Steve ☺️](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+the+person+who+requested+Sick+Steve+%E2%98%BA%EF%B8%8F).

Steve edged around the building slowly, keeping an eye out for the fifteen foot tall robot. He ignored his aching stomach. He didn’t have time to be sick. Not today!

“Stark?” He asked softly. “You got eyes on it?”

“Yeah,” Tony said. “Don’t know what I’m gonna do about it though. This thing has no chinks. I’ve been blasting it for twenty minutes solid. All I’m managing is to make it mad.”

Steve wiggled a little, trying to get the bunched up padding between his thighs more comfortable. His uniform was form fitting and it made the diaper bunch. He usually wore a pull-up but today he’d been having a hard time staying dry. He wasn’t dry now either. He didn’t know if it was because he was distracted by trying to not think about how nauseous he was or because his bladder was weak from being sick. He hoped he hadn’t caught the stomach bug the boys had! It had been nasty! On the other side of that coin, he’d also worn a diaper as a precaution.

Bucky had been sick for two days. Clint was still struggling with bouts of diarrhea. 

“Barnes, status?” Coulson asked through the comms, distracting Steve. 

“I’m still in my nest,” Bucky answered. 

“Hawk?” Coulson continued checking in. 

“Right beside Buck,” Clint murmured. 

Steve relaxed a little knowing his boys were good. Sometimes he couldn’t see them and it made him uneasy. 

“Widow.” 

There wasn’t an immediate answer and all the men stopped for a second, immediately alert. “Natasha!”

“Yeah,” she panted as a splat sounded. “I was kickin’ ass.”

“On what?” Tony asked indignantly. “There’s one fucking huge robot and we’re looking at it!”

“Some creep tried to grab me,” she said calmly. “He’s wishing he’d never come close.”

The boys chuckled slightly. Nat could take care of herself but they were always ready to help.

“Cap, hows it looking from down there?” Coulson asked. 

Steve felt the nausea spike and swallowed quickly. 

“Steve.” Coulson said again. 

“I’m here,” Steve forced out. “Uh, I’m not sure.”

Bucky peered down at Steve below them. “I think Steve is sick,” he said anxiously to Clint. 

Clint frowned a little. “Crap.” They didn’t have time to think about it long. 

Sam slowly circled high above with Tony, trying to find a weakness.

“What are we gonna do about this thing?” Bucky asked. “It’s not gonna stand here forever. Eventually it’s just gonna walk over us and keep destroying stuff.”

“Clint might be able to get an arrow into its head,” Tony said suddenly, flying closer to see clearly. Immediately the monster roared and tried to grab the flying red suit. 

Tony zipped out of reach again. “Yeah! There’s a little hole in the top!”

“Tony, come get me,” Clint said immediately. “I need a lift up top.”

Bucky frowned at him. “Clint...”

“Why don’t you let Tony blast it?” Sam asked.

“It needs to be small enough to go inside.” Tony explained. “We’ll only have one chance.”

“I can bank faster,” Sam put in. “Let me throw an exploding arrow at it.”

“But your suit doesn’t protect all of you if this goes sideways,” Clint said. “I’m not putting you in danger.”

Sam paused and sighed. 

Bucky jabbed at Clint. “Yours doesn’t either.”

There were other agreements from the team. 

Clint looked at him stubbornly. “I can do it.”

Steve tried to make the dizziness subside. “Clint, I don’t know if I want you up there.” 

“Somebody’s gotta do it!” Clint growled.

“Fine,” Steve huffed. “Tony you be careful with him.”

“I’m not gonna drop him,” Tony laughed.

“Be careful,” Buckywhispered, covering his mic and laying a soft kiss on Clint’s lips. 

Clint kissed him back eagerly then winked. “Later,” he mouthed then said out loud, “I’m too stubborn to get seriously injured. You know that.” He grinned and jumped up as Tony swooped down to grab him. 

Bucky swallowed anxiously as he watched Clint swing precariously thirty five feet above ground. It was awfully high up. 

He nocked an arrow and aimed carefully, letting it fly. Clint squinted and then said softly, “Oh shit.” 

Tony gave a squeak of terror. “Hold on!!”

A second later, a huge fireball erupted, exploding twenty feet into the air above the robot, metal shards flying everywhere.Everyone hit the deck. 

Steve heard Bucky screaming in terror but he was too busy protecting his head and trying not to lose his lunch. He swallowed desperately. He tried to breathe slow and easy and finally the urge to vomit went away somewhat. 

Once the noise was gone he got slowly to his feet. 

Bucky came scrambling madly out of the nest. “Clint!” 

When his boots hit the ground, Steve was there. Bucky went to grab him but stopped when Steve shook his head. “Don’t hug right now.”

Bucky noticed the green tinge to Steve’s face. “Are you sick?” His voice was anxious and on edge. He couldn’t handle having Steve sick and his anxiety over Clint. 

Steve gave a little nod, not trusting to open his mouth more than necessary. “Get Coulson,” he managed quietly. 

Bucky turned to look for the agent immediately. 

Coulson’s voice was strident with anxiety. “Tony! Clint! Come in!”

Bucky whimpered, tears already forming in his eyes, turning back to look where Clint had disappeared. Clint was gone, Steve was sick! His lip quivered uncontrollably. 

“Hey, Bucky, try to calm down,” Nat said, patting his arm. “He’ll be okay.”

“But,” Bucky stopped talking when Steve put a hand on his roiling stomach. “I’m gonna hurl,” he said unhappily.

Bucky nodded. “I’ll get Coulson.”

The smoke was clearing now, the robot threat gone.

They could see the Iron Man suit covered in charred ashes high on a rooftop. 

“Tony,” Coulson’s voice was calm, now that he could see. “You good?”

Tony looked around then removed his mask. 

He came off the roof doing a spectacular flip with Clint yelling happily in his grip. 

Bucky’s anxiety turned to a big relieved grin. It wasn’t the only thing that was relieved. He was really really wet!

Clint was gently deposited in front of Bucky and Steve and Bucky hugged him tightly before he whacked his shoulder hard. “You frickin’ jackass! You coulda been killed!”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Clint said penitently. “That fireball scared me too. Good thing Tony’s fast.”

Bucky fidgeted uncomfortably. “Have ta get Coulson, Clint. Stevie has the flu now.” 

Clint put his arm gently around a very pale, sweating Steve and frowned. “Aw crap!”

Bucky’s problem solving skills weren’t great and he was getting frustrated that Coulson was too busy to alert. “How do I get Agent?!” He whined.

Steve felt his limbs shake with his effort not to puke. “I need Coulson,” he said again, his voice breaking. 

Clint wasn’t as shy as Bucky. 

“Phil!” He interrupted stridently. 

Coulson turned from where he was supervising the cleanup crew. “What is it, Clint?”

“Steve is sick.”

The agent finished giving the crew their instructions and turned to the three members of his team that he looked after most. “I’m coming.” 

The team was pointed to the jet. 

On the way, Steve pushed away from his boys hurriedly to puke into a trash can. He couldn’t force it down any longer. His stomach was rolling so badly. 

Bucky gagged and puked as well, his sensitive stomach reacting immediately. “Stevie!” Tears filled his eyes. 

Coulson was just catching up and quickly took in the situation.”Clint, get Bucky cleaned up and take him to the jet.” He rubbed Steve’s back. “Hey buddy.” 

Clint helped Bucky relax. “S’okay Babydoll.”

Bucky took a deep breath, following Clint to the plane.

Steve finally straightened up, his face white. “ ‘m sick,” he groaned. 

Phil sighed. “Were you already sick when we left this morning?”

“Not this sick,” Steve answered softly, curling into Phil’s gentle hug. “I’m sorry.”

Coulson shook his head. “You could’ve told me you were sick.” He got him to the jet. 

“Bucky and Clint needed me,” Steve said softly. 

He led Steve to the back and gently removed the dirty uniform. “Do you have your bag with you?” Phil was well aware of all the boys’ incontinence. He was their handler, after all. 

Steve stood there shivering in just his diaper. There were times, like now, when the trio needed Coulson to be babysitter as well. He’d be there as long as necessary. 

Steve waved his hand vaguely at the seat he’d occupied that morning. 

He sat on the floor trying to still the nausea. He felt the pressure in his abdomen and tried to stand. He wanted to be home! Like, now! “C-Coulson!” He stuttered weakly. “Help.”

Phil was on his way back and hurried to Steve’s side. “Stomach?”

Steve nodded his head once. “Both! I need to go!” He whispered. 

Phil sighed. Supporting the blonde, he got him to his feet. 

Steve’s knuckles whitened and he gave a little whimper. “Phil!” 

“It’s okay buddy,” Phil assured him. “Hold on!” 

“Trying,” Steve gasped, moving as quickly as he could. 

Phil helped him the few steps to the bathroom but it was suddenly too late. He grabbed at the door and then groaned. His knees buckled and he fell in front of the small airplane toilet, heaving again as his stomach decided it wasn’t quite done after all. 

Phil was trying to find any kind of stomach remedy in the medicine kit. 

He grabbed the clean diaper and wipes out of Steve’s bag. This wasn’t going to be pleasant for either one of them but he couldn’t leave the boy in a soiled diaper. At least he had clean clothes in his bag as well. 

Once Steve was done throwing up, Phil put a towel down. “Come lay down, buddy.”

Steve shook his head a little. “No.”

“Steve. You can’t stay in a dirty diaper for three hours.” He folded his arms.

Steve shook his head again, not looking at him. “Not dirty. I’m good.”

Phil sighed. Out of all three, Steve was the most stubborn. He could be very difficult when he wanted to be. “Steven Rogers, put your ass on this towel now.”

Steve jutted out his chin defiantly. “I can change myself.”

“Alright, but being that you’re sick, I think I should at least supervise in case you need help.” Phil was trying to reach a compromise. 

Steve swallowed a few times. “No...” He frowned. “We have any gravol?” 

“No. There’s nothing in here.” Phil felt bad that he had nothing to ease the symptoms. 

Steve finally lay down. “Gimme wipes,” he half slurred. 

Phil handed him the wipes but Steve didn’t move; just put his arm over his face and lay still, swallowing convulsively. 

“I’m going to help you,” Phil said, untaping the diaper. He had to breathe carefully to avoid gagging. It wasn’t that he’d never changed a diaper. Bucky had stayed with him on occasion when Clint and Steve were both gone, and he sometimes needed assistance. 

Sick mess was worse though. He cleaned Steve up as well as possible with the limited number of wipes, and then used some wet paper towel to finish. 

Steve refused to look at him as he rediapered him and helped him put on the sweats and a T-shirt. 

“Wan’ go home,” he mumbled.

“We’ll be home pretty soon,” Coulson promised, washing his hands thoroughly after tying up the soiled diaper in an airtight bag. He helped steve to the bunk near the bathroom and lay him down. 

Clint came towards him. “Is Stevie okay?”

“He’s pretty sick,” Phil answered. 

Clint looked worried. “What’re we gonna do?”

“I’m going to come stay with you boys until he’s feeling better.”

Clint whooped. “Yay! Bucky! Coulson is gonna stay with us!”

Phil chuckled when Bucky offered a quiet, happy, “Yay!” as well. 

//////

Everyone was glad to get home! Coulson got his boys to their apartment and gave Steve a heavy dose of gravol before texting Nick to tell him he’d be taking a few days off. 

Steve drifted off, the meds knocking him out cold. 

Bucky was anxious and hovered around the sofa where Steve was snoring now. “Agent Phil, Steve’s real sick.”

“He has the flu,” Phil agreed. Bucky didn’t deal well with Steve being sick. Good thing he didn’t get sick often!

Phil frowned when he noticed Bucky biting his finger. That had all but stopped, only showing up in moments of extreme anxiety. 

“Bucky,” the agent said softly. “Don’t bite your finger.”

Bucky turned away. “Not biting.” 

“Come have some apple juice.” Coulson had watched him often enough to know Apple Juice was one of his favourite treats.

Bucky hesitantly followed him, his eyes still on Steve. He sat at the table, his blue eyes large and full of tears. 

“Is Steve gonna die?” Bucky suddenly burst into noisy tears, hiding his face in his elbow. 

Coulson rubbed his back after setting a tumbler of cold juice down. “Of course not, hon. Steve’s just got a stomach flu. He’ll be just fine in a day or two. You were fine.”

Clint raced into the kitchen. “Bucky! What’s wrong??!”

“He’s just a little anxious,” Coulson soothed. 

Bucky calmed down with Clint there as well, and drank his juice. “I want Stevie better now!”

Phil stroked his dark hair. “We have to be patient.”

Clint kissed his cheek softly. “You wanna come bath with me?”

Bucky nodded eagerly. 

While the boys had their bath, Phil sat in the recliner, half watching a show about veterans and keeping an eye on Steve. He looked a ghastly, whitish green colour and he was starting to stir. 

He had put a trash can close by and it was a good thing too. A moment later, Steve woke up, dry heaving since his stomach was empty. He groaned, whimpering a little. 

Phil got him a cool drink of water. 

Steve sipped some then fell back asleep. 

He heard giggling in the bedroom and wondered if he dared interrupt. He was well aware how the boys liked each other and was loathe to walk in on them. 

Bucky was full of mischief now that he was clean. Clint wasn’t trying too hard to calm him down either.

Bucky put his flesh hand on his soft dick and pulled gently. “Hey Barton. Is it later?”

Clint grinned, his eyes dropping to the nice swell of Bucky’s ass. “Hey gorgeous.”

Bucky continued stroking himself. “Can we snuggle?”

Clint nodded. He lay down and let Bucky get comfortable against him. 

He stroked Bucky’s nipples a little while Bucky played with himself. “You want help? Or just playing?”

“Just playing,” Bucky answered. 

Clint liked watching Bucky masturbate, fascinated by how he tugged and stroked languidly at his soft cock. “Feels good?” He whispered into Bucky’s ear.

Bucky nodded. “It feels nice.”

Clint stroked himself a little too, laying aside any self conscious guilt that Bucky would feel inferior. Bucky liked watching him as much as he liked it when Bucky played with himself. 

It didn’t take him long to get hard, with the left over adrenaline from the battle and the anxiety over Steve. 

His breath hitched a bit and he squeezed Bucky’s shoulders. 

Bucky kissed his jaw then pulled his face over so he could kiss his mouth. 

Clint liked the hot mouth and soft lips on his. He rubbed faster, whimpering softly. 

“Hey boys, you need help?” Coulson’s voice interrupted their lovemaking. 

Clint slowly pulled away from Bucky’s kiss. “Nope, we’re good.” 

Phil weighed the pros and cons quickly and popped the door open half an inch.

Neither of the boys even blushed. They didn’t get embarrassed easily. 

“What do you want for dinner?” Phil asked. 

“Bucky’s twinkie,” Clint laughed. 

Phil rolled his eyes. “I’ll just order in.” 

Bucky was giggling too hard at Clint’s words and couldn’t answer. 

Clint captured Bucky’s mouth again and climaxed a few moments later, breathing heavily. 

Bucky grinned at him. “Better?” 

Clint sighed happily. “Yeah.” 

After several more minutes of play, Bucky started to pee and made a face. “Ah fuck. Sorry.”

“No biggie,” Clint responded, grabbing two diapers off the stack on the dresser. 

Coulson knocked again. “I need-”

“You can come in,” Clint interrupted, pulling Bucky away from the wet patch. “Just getting this boy diapered.”

“I need a clean diaper for Steve.” Coulson grabbed one, and a box of wipes. 

“Did he make a stinky?” Bucky giggled. 

Phil chuckled at his silliness. “Yeah. This flu is nasty.”

Once Clint and Bucky were both diapered, they came and joined Phil. 

Bucky had his pjs on already and climbed onto Clint’s lap, putting his head on the archer’s shoulder. 

Phil finished changing his charge and scrubbed his hands. 

Clint rubbed Bucky’s back. “Sorry Phil. I know changing those is gross.”

Coulson bathed Steve’s feverish face with a cool cloth. “How long were you boys sick?” He asked.

Clint shrugged. “About two days. Maybe three.”

Phil sighed. “Will you and Bucky sleep without Steve in bed?”

“We’ll try,” Clint said. 

“I need Stevie in bed,” Bucky whined. 

Steve woke up somewhat, eyes focusing dizzily on the agent. “Co’son?”

“Yeah, buddy?” Phil stroked his blonde hair gently. “What do you need?” 

Steve hiccuped and Phil grabbed the trash can. “Here, bud. You need to puke?”

Steve blinked sleepily then sighed. “Think ‘m good,” he mumbled. 

Bucky was chewing on his fingers again. 

Coulson got another cup of juice. “Bucky, don’t bite your hand.” 

Clint gently took his fingers. “Where’s your chewie?”

Bucky disappeared into the kitchen for a few moments then returned chewing vigorously on an oral sensory necklace that had several hard rubber beads on it. 

“Want your juice?” Phil asked. 

Bucky drained the cup again, belching. “Excuse me.”

He put several beads back into his mouth. 

He gave a full body shiver suddenly and Clint giggled. “You just soaked your diaper, didn’t you?”

Bucky scrunched up his nose, dropping the beads. “Maybe.” 

Clint laughed and kissed his nose. “You are so cute.”

“Am not,” Bucky argued, sitting up. He scowled at Clint. “Take it back! I’m not cute, Barton! I’m very terrifying! I’m the Winter Soldier!”

At this, Clint and Coulson both broke into laughter

“Wha’s funny?” Steve mumbled, pushing himself up.

Clint was still tittering. “Buck thinks he’s scary.”

Steve gave a weak chuckle. “Buck, you’re as scary as a baby bumblebee.”

Bucky looked adorably put out. “Not fair! Coulson I’m scary! Right?”

Phil knew how quickly things could go from joking to serious with Bucky. “You’re real scary as the Winter Soldier, Bucky.”

The brunette settled down again, content to chew on his necklace. “Clint where’s the remote?” he asked.

Clint looked around. “Musta fallen.”

Bucky slid to the floor in search of the tv remote. He found it under the chair and waved it triumphantly. “I’m putting on Cake Boss.”

“Noooo!” Clint whined. “Not that show!”

Bucky scowled. “Why not!”

Steve groaned slightly. “Guys, just pick a show!”

“Boys,” Phil said calmly. “Steve is trying to rest.”

To his immense relief, dinner arrived. He dished up the boxes of food and took a bowl of plain chicken broth to Steve. 

He was gratified when both boys ate fairly well. 

Steve was somewhat awake now and sat on the couch, slurping bits of broth off the spoon that Phil offered him. 

He was looking quite a bit better already, probably due to the serum. 

“Were you guys good for Phil?” Steve asked. 

“Clint said he wanted my Twinkie for dinner,” Bucky said, biting his lip to stop the grin.”

Steve laughed, grabbing his stomach. “Ohhh don’t make me laugh. Buck, I like your twinkie too.” 

All three boys burst into loud giggles while Phil rolled his eyes. “You’re all a bunch of Twinkies!”

This made them laugh even harder. 

“Stevie, are you better?” Bucky asked, moving to sit beside him. He snuggled into the blonde captain’s shoulder. 

“Starting to, yeah.” Steve kissed Bucky’s forehead. “The serum is working. Why don’t you go help Clint put his pajamas on too.”

The two boys disappeared. Steve looked at Phil. “I was really out of it. Did you....change me? Please tell me having a messy diaper was a hallucination.”

Phil hesitated. “You were really sick. I helped out. That’s my job.” He smiled at the sick man. “Don’t worry about it.”

It wasn’t much later that Clint called. “Phil! Bucky messed his pants.” 

“Why don’t you let the whole damn tower know!” Bucky grumbled. 

Phil came into the bedroom and asked, “Buck, do you need help?”

Bucky shrugged. “Maybe.” 

Once he was cleaned up, Steve came into the bedroom. “Wanna sleep here, Phil.”

“Change first,” Phil said firmly. 

“No no!” Steve whined. Phil changed him anyway, noting that he was rather wet.

“C’mon Clint,” he sighed. “Let’s get you dry as well and then it’s bedtime.”

Clint groaned like it was the end of the world. 

Steve giggled. “Clint, you gotta have clean butt for bed.”

“Stinky butt!” Bucky chimed in.

“Am not!” Clint argued, pouncing on Bucky. 

Steve got in on it with a few well placed tickles. 

“Boys!” Phil said. “I’m going to change Clint and then you guys can do whatever it is you do.”

Clint bounced over and flopped onto his back in front of Phil. “Sleeping, Phil. That’s what it’s called!” Clint snarked with a sassy grin. “Buck and I already did...other stuff... earlier.”

Coulson rolled his eyes and changed Clint. “Into bed.”

He closed the door once all three were snuggled up against each other and the night light was on. He really hoped Steve was feeling better tomorrow! He was getting too old for this. He smiled a little. He didn’t mind every now and then though. He’d never had any boys of his own. These three were as close as it could get. 

Grabbing the blanket off the couch, he lay down and closed his eyes. 


End file.
